


Technological Dramas

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tech causes issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technological Dramas

"FUCK!"

Kalinda can't help but laugh as she glances across at Alicia, the woman all but throws the phone across the room, an angry snarl on her face. She's useless with technology even now. Kalinda rises, comes closer, strokes a hand over Alicia's back lazily and moves to lean over her, her voice low and teasing, sensual but also massively seductive. 

"That sounds almost like an invite..."

She moves away, knowing Alicia is watching, smiling as she bends to retrieve the smartphone, her smirk slight as she looks back and notes the somewhat glazed look on Alicia's face. She had known Alicia was staring at her ass but she can't help finding it sweet that Alicia still gets... distracted... easily. She smiles again, strokes a hand over the phone and moves to place it back on Alicia's desk. 

"Next time maybe learn to read the booklet before trying to use it...?"

"For such a 'smartphone' that thing is a fucking menace."

Kalinda laughs again. 

"Only to you Leesh."

She walks away, aware Alicia will follow. She always follows.


End file.
